Naruto of The Tau
by gondor20
Summary: After winning at the Valley of the End, Naruto gets kicked out of the village. Years later, he returns, as an Ethereal of the Tau Empire!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a story idea I'm throwing out here. If I get enough reviews and feedback, I'll do more.**

**Prologue **

**/ / / / **

Tears rolled down the face of Naruto Uzumaki as he looked up towards Tsunade. Two days ago, he had brought Sasuke back to the village. The two had fought at the Valley of the End, and Naruto had won. Kakashi arrived before he passed out, and took him and Sasuke back to the village. Naruto was in a coma for three days. When he woke up, he saw Jiraiya standing there with a smile. Jiraiya told Naruto about a training trip he had planned. Naruto was excited about the idea. A few hours after Jiraiya left, Naruto was called to the council chambers, located in the Hokage Tower.

Naruto entererd the room and saw the council. The council was made up of the clan heads and a group of civilians. Naruto saw Tsunade sitting at a large wooden table. "Naruto Uzumaki, the council of Konoha has some questions about your mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade said with no emotion. Naruto was a little worried when he heard Tsunade's tone. "Now Naruto, what happened between you and Sasuke?"

"Uhhh. I chased after Sasuke when Gaara and Lee fought some creepy bone guy. I arrived at some valley with two stone statues. I tried to reason with Sasuke, but he would not listen to me. We then fought. After a while, he active the curse seal. I began to draw the Kyuubi's charka. After that, I don't know how long we fought. I was able to knock him out though. Kakashi-sensei arrived before I passed out." Naruto began to hear whispers. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forward.

"How did you draw on the Kyuubi's charka," Inochi, Ino's father, asked with a frown.

"I don't know. It just came out," Naruto asked confused.

"Did you want to kill Sasuke," Tsunade asked.

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then why did you draw on the Kyuubi's charka," ask a civilian.

"I don't know! It just came out!"

"So, you lost control," asked another civilian. Naruto was silent.

"Lady Hokage. I have read some mission reports from Kakashi. This is not the first time this has happened. Whenever he gets mad, he releases the Kyuubi's charka. He is danger to the village," Inochi said. The other council members began to agree. Naruto was shocked. His shock turned to horror when Tsunade agreed with the statement.

"You bring up a very good point. When I first became Hokage, I read over Kakashi's mission reports. I had my concerns, but kept them to myself. For the safety of this village, we can't have a jinchuuriki running around who is a bomb."

"We could kill him," a fat man said. Naruto looked up with fear and hate.

"No. If we kill him, the Kyuubi will be free. Also, Naruto has proven that he his loyal," Tsunade said. "I vote for to exile him."

"WHAT? I have bleed for this village! I saved it from Gaara! I brought Sasuke back! Is this what I get in return," Naruto yelled. He had tears running down his face. Tsunade just ignored him. "You. . . DUMB BITCH!" This got the Hokage's attention. Her eyes widened. Tsunade stood up.

"Naruto! I am your Hokage! Treat me with the respect I deserve. Now, all in favor raise your hands." Most of the council raised their hands. The only ones who didn't were Tsume, Shikaku, and a few civilians who respected Naruto. "It has been decided. Naruto Uzumaki, you have been banished by order of the council of Konoha. You have one day to leave the village or you will be killed." Tears rolled down the face of Naruto Uzumaki as he looked up towards Tsunade.

/ / / Three Hours Later: Front Gate of Konoha

The rain that fell reflected Naruto's mood. Naruto had a backpack full of ninja gear and a few things he needed. He looked up and saw Jiraiya looking at him with sadness. "Naruto. I will fight them. I will do whatever I can to bring you back," Jiraiya said. "Oh. Naruto, I have two gifts for you." Jiraiya held up two scrolls. "Did you say good bye to any of your friends?"

"HA! What friends? Sakura and Ino are pissed at me. Kakashi is no where to be found. Kiba is still out of it. Shikamaru is busy training. Hinata just looked at me with pity. Shino . . . was Shino. Neji, Lee, and Tenten just ignored me. Gai. . . said good-bye in his own way," Naruto said with tears. Jiraiya hugged Naruto (Not in a Yaoi way). "I don't get it perky sage. I did everything the village asked of me, yet they still hate me! Well, I better get going." Naruto began to walk away from Jiraiya. He turned his head and gave one last smile. "Good-bye Pervy Sage." Naruto ran into the forest, not to be seen for a long time. . .

/ / / Eight Years later: Tau Battleship

"Keep firing," yelled Shas'O T'au Aloh as he fired a volley of plasma at the Imperial Guardsmen. Two hours before, they came under attack by a group of Imperial ships. Aloh knew who they were looking for. _'They will not lay a finger on him while I still live,' _Aloh vowed in his mind as he shot a guardsmen. The Imperial Guard had bordered the ship looking for their target. Most of the ship's crew had been killed. Since the ship was still intact, meant that they had not found their target. Aloh looked up and saw a massive wave of fire shot out from a hallway in front of him, burning a large group of guardsmen. Out from the smoke, a figure came. The figure, which was human, had spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes, and whisker marks. He wore fire warrior armor and a white coat over it. He held a Tau Pulse weapon and held by a strap and case, was an Honour Blade. The Honour Blade was a staff with a blade on both sides. It was a weapon given to only the most respected ethereals. The blond man turned to a group of guardsmen charging at him. He held his right hand and a large blue shield came up.

"Report Aloh," the human said turning his head.

"Of course, Aun'el. Two hours ago, a group of Imperial ships attacked and bordered. I assume they want to capture you," Aloh said.

"What of the crew," the ethereal asked.

"Most of the crew have been killed or captured." Aloh saw a small tear roll down the face of the ethereal. The first thing Aloh learned when working with the man in front of him was that he hated when a lot of his people died. "May I ask what of your body guard?"

"Dead, I think. I was sleeping when I heard the alarm go off. I got dress and ready for battle, and left my room. I didn't see my guards anywhere. I know how strict they follow me around, and they would never leave the door unguarded."

"I see. Aun'el, is _it _safe?"

The ethereal nodded. "I have _it_ with me. Now, we have to get off this ship. Any ideas?"

"Aun'el, I know I saw a ship in the hanger. You can jump with it to get away. It only has room for 10 people though," a fire warrior spoke.

"The hanger is far away though. Any closer ideas," Aloh asked. No one said anything. "Ok. Prepare to move out! We must get Aun'el out of here!"

"Do I get a say in this," the human ethereal asked with a smile.

"Naruto, you can't take on an Imperial Battleship on your own. You're good, better then the greatest Shas'O, but not that good," Aloh said laughing. Naruto smiled. "Aun'el. Drop the barrier on three. Two. One!" Naruto dropped the force field and a volley of plasma shot passed him clearing the hallway. "Move towards the hanger and protect Aun'el with your lives!" Aloh rushed forward with the fire warriors and soldiers. Naruto followed with his plasma rifle raised.

The group of Tau moved downed the hallway, killing anyone in their way. Many of the soldiers smiled when they saw Naruto fighting along with them. Aloh saw his men fighting with everything they had. _'Naruto. . . you truly are a beacon of hope and light in this dark galaxy.'_ The group reached the hangar. A small ship was sitting there. A group of Air caste members rushed on bored to start the ship. Naruto closed his eyes. "TAKE COVER! SPACE MA-" Naruto was cut off as an explosion blasted a blast door. Three space marine in blue walked in with bolters.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Drop your weapons and we will let the rest go," one of the spaces marine said aiming his weapon. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"I must apologize Ultramarine. I must fight on, for the Greater Good." Naruto raised his plasma rifle, but Aloh stepped in front of him.

"Aun'el. Your ship is ready. Leave at once! We have picked up a group of ships coming in fast. They seem to be Imperial Warships, but. . ."

"What about you," Naruto asked.

"All remaining crew is on the ship, with room for one more. It seems that I will not return to T'au. Go Naruto, I will take out as many as I can. Oh, and sorry for this." Aloh reared back and elbowed Naruto in the face, knocking him out. Two fire warriors grab him and take him to the ship. The Ultramarines frowned and lowered their weapons. If they shot, Naruto would have been killed. The Tau ship shot out of the hanger into the depths of space. Aloh smiled behind his helmet. _'Stay safe Naruto.'_ Aloh turned to the space marines. He was about to charge, but a bolt of lighten struck him. Aloh dropped to the floor and the last thing he saw was a woman in black walking towards him.

/ / / Imperial Ship: _The Gallant_

Three people looked watched as Aloh was tied to a chair. The first person was a woman in black. She wore a black coat, black pants, and a black shirt. She also had on a black hat that covered her hair. The only non-black thing was a large golden 'I". The next person was a man in blue armor. His head was shaved. (Ultramarine). The last was a man in black armor with golden bits. (Chaplain).

"Is this the Tau that stayed behind," the Ultramarine asked with frown.

"Yes it is Novus. Inquisitor Ravia captured him," the Chaplain said. The Chaplain was an older man who hair was graying.

"I have a few questions for him about Naruto Uzumaki," Ravia said with little emotion. "After I am done, do what you want with him. I care not." Novus sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Let's get this over with." The three walked into the room were Aloh was being held. Aloh looked up and frowned.

"Hello xeno. I am Inquisitor Ravia. I have some questions concerning one Naruto Uzumaki. If you answer my questions to the degree I like, I will turn you over to the Ultramarines. If not, I will torture you then kill you." Aloh glared at the woman. "Now then, what did ethereal Naruto Uzumaki take from the planet of Corvain?"

"You shall learn nothing from me," Aloh said with rage.

"I warn you xeno, answer my question," Ravia said with venom. Aloh said nothing and Ravia smiled. She clapped her hands and in walked a servant with a group of tools. Novus frowned as he watched the Inquisitor get ready. He hated the alien with a passion, but he knew the deeds Naruto Uzumaki did.

"Inquisitor Ravia, stop now. At the rate you're going, you'll kill him. Allow him to heal, and then continue," Novus said. Ravia turned and glared, but left the room. The chaplain left the room. Novus gave Aloh one last look then left.

/ / / With Naruto

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a ship, he knew that. He looked around and saw a few fire warriors with their helmets off, talking. He saw a water caste Tau woman sleeping. Naruto sighed and sat up. Everyone turned and looked at him. Naruto rubbed his eyes, trying to remember how he got here. Then it hit him. Aloh told him the ship was ready and did something. _'I was knocked out I think,'_ Naruto thought to himself. He turned and saw everyone still looking at him. "What," Naruto asked. Everyone just shrugged and went back to doing what they were previously doing. Naruto got up and walked towards the cockpit. He saw two air caste members working at the controls. "How's it going?"

"Oh! Aun'el. Things aren't looking to good. When we were escaping, we took some damage and had to jump blind. I sent a message to the nearest planet, but truth be told, I have no idea where we are," the air caste pilot said. Naruto nodded. "We are coming up to a planet, and we will have to land their. Unfortunately, the damage we took was done to the landing gear. So prepare for a rough landing."

"How long till we reach the planet?"

"About three hours." Naruto left the cockpit and sat next to an awake water caste woman. Naruto smiled.

"Hello. How are you doing," Naruto asked kindly. The woman looked up at him and frowned.

"I do not think it's proper to flirt with a member of a different caste. You of all people should know this Aun'el," the woman said.

"Flirting? I was just going to say how lovely you look," Naruto said with a smile.

"I was trained to read people Aun'el. Stick with people from your own caste."

"That's thing I don't get. I am an ethereal, a human ethereal. So do I fall under that rule? Normally, people from castes don't mix, because of genetic reasons. I don't have the genes of an ethereal, yet I am one due to my powerful abilities.

Also, could I have children with a Tau woman? I think I could, but would they have my psyker powers? What would they look like?" Everyone just looked strangely at Naruto. "What? This is a real concern to me personally!" The Tau just sighed at their ethereal. It was an unspoken fact, that Naruto Uzumaki, one of the greatest ethereals to live, had a few great passions. One was woman.

/ / / A few hours later

Naruto sighed as he turned the page of a little orange book. He was waiting for when the reached planet. He was about to turn the page when an alarm went off. Naruto closed his book and got his seat ready for the landing.

/ / /

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Chiyo jumped into the Akatsuki hideout. They saw two Akatsuki members and Gaara's body. Kakashi was about to say something, but a loud sound. The sound grew louder until a large ship came crashing into the hideout. Akatsuki and Konoha ninja stood their shocked. A few seconds later, a hatch opened up and out climbed Naruto and a group of fire warriors. Naruto looked around and saw the Konoha ninja. "Uhhhh. Hi!"

/ /

**Done! Please review and check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I am sorry this took a ALONG time. Things have been very crazy with my life. Here is the next chapter. Also, I am skipping the fight scene, because I can't write them.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / **

Novus looked at the screen with a frown. "This day keeps getting worse. First we fail to capture Naruto, then this." The screen showed a group of warships. The warships all bore the same marking . . . a black star with eight points. The ships seem to be standing still. Novus turned his head. "Admiral, alert the crew. I want everyone ready for battle." The Imperial Guard Admiral nodded and left.

"They are looking for Naruto," a female voice said. Novus saw Ravia walking into the room. "They believe he is on the ship."

"I see. We are under your orders. What do you command?"

"We must keep Naruto out of Chaos' hands at all costs. If he was captured, the Imperium will be in great danger. Order the ship to retreat, but keep all hands ready for battle. I know not where Naruto is, but we have to give him time to escape." Novus looked up at her.

"Who is Naruto? Why is the Inquisition interested in him?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that. I cannot say much, but Naruto is the key figure in a plan. A plan that Chaos is afraid of."

/ / / / / / / / / / Suna

Naruto looked at Gaara. The two Akatsuki had fled after a fire warrior destroyed Sasori's outer shell. Chiyo had healed Garra, but lost her life in the process. "So. . . . Gaara, how are you," Naruto asked with a nervous grin. The ninja from Konoha glared at him, and he could tell the Fire warriors were watching the ninja.

"What happened to you," Gaara asked with little emotion. "I looked all over for you, but could not find you." Naruto sighed and began to tell his story.

/ Flashback

Naruto wept as he walked down the road leading to Wave. All of his friends had just glared at him once they found out about the Kyuubi. "Why do you weep, child?"

Naruto looked up and found a hooded figure sitting in a tree. The figure wore all white and had a strange staff with him. Naruto noticed the cloven feet. "Who are you," Naruto asked drawing a kunai.

"I have many names, but you may call me Cho. Who are you, young one?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why do you weep?"

"It's a long story and I don't even know you!"

"I see." The figure removed the hood to show a blue face with some wrinkles. Naruto gasped. "Then I shall tell you my story. I come from a place called Tau. I needed some time to rest, so I came to this planet. I was about to take a nap, when I heard you crying." Naruto looked at Cho looking for any lies, but found none. Cho jumped down from the tree. "Mind if I walk along side you?"

"Uhhh. . . sure!" The two walked towards Wave and began to talk about different things. Naruto soon told Cho of the Kyuubi and his banishment.

"They punish you, because of a burden you did not ask for. They showed you hate, but you showed them love! Hmmmmmm. Naruto let me talk to you about the Greater Good."

/ / / / / End

"Cho soon offered me to take me on as a student. After that we left for Tau," Naruto said with a smile. "My ship crashed and we waiting for help."

"I see. You and your friends may stay in Suna for as long as you like," Gaara replied with a small smile. "I shall have rooms ready for you and your party at my house."

"HOW CAN YOU LET HIM STAY IN SUNA," Saukra screamed. Naruto sighed.

"I must agree with my student. Naruto is an enemy of Konoha and if you let him stay here, the alliance could end," Kakashi said. Gaara sighed at the Konoha ninja.

"I know. Also, your mission has ended. Please return to your village."

/ / / / / / / / A little later

Naruto looked at over Suna with a frown. He did not want to return. He looked down at a small wooden box in front of him. The box came from Corvain. Naruto opened it. Inside was a ring of gold. The ring had a lion engraved on it. "What is this? Why did I dream of it," Naruto asked himself. A few weeks ago, he dreamed of this ring. Something told him to get the ring.

"That's some ring you have," a voice said. Naruto turned around and saw an older man with scares on his face.

"Who are you," Naruto asked.

"I'm just a civilian talking a walk. I always enjoyed this spot."

"I see. I'll move."

"Don't worry about. So, you are an Ethereal of the Tau?"

"What?"

"Don't worry. I was part of the Imperial Guard a long time ago. My name is Zerin."

"Naruto."

"So you know how to use that weapon?"

"Not really. I was never any good."

"I see. I can give you a few tips."

"Really? That would be good."

"Meet me here around 8 a.m."

/ / / / / / /

The Tau ethereal looked at the holograms. The first hologram was of a woman in black and tan robes. She had long pointed ears. The second hologram was of a man in golden armor.

"Zerin has meet Naruto. He will train him for a while and give him a piece of an heirloom," the man said. "How strong is Naruto?"

"Naruto is strong, but still has more to learn," Cho said. "Far seer Aleera, have you learned anything more?"

"Nothing, but I sense something."

"What," the man asked.

"The Ruinous Powers fear Naruto. They fear the new age he could bring to the galaxy."

"As they should. We need to be careful. Agents of Chaos are looking for him," Cho said with worry.

"Naruto is with Zerin. Zerin is a member of the Adeptus Custodes. As such, we are sword to protect the Emperor of Mankind and that includes his heir."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. This is gondor201. It's been a very long time. I can't really say sorry enough for not updating my stories. I have been working on my own personal writings (non-fan fiction) and that's my reason. I will be deleting my stories, but there's more.

I will be making a new account: Kugelblitz. I will be working on more Naruto fan fiction (maybe no crossovers yet). Again sorry for not updating.

My first (new story) will be uploaded sometime this week before Friday (maybe today, but no promises).


End file.
